Per aspera ad astra
by AuroraAlexius
Summary: Det är Sirius Blacks födelsedag och alla tycks ha glömt den, så han vandrar runt i korridorerna för sig själv och ta ut sina känslor på alla han möter...


Per aspera ad astra

Ja, vad ska man säga?

Livet är hårt.

Så är det bara och det finns absolut inget man kan göra åt det.

Tyvärr.

Inte ens att mobba snorgärsen gör det bättre. Ännu mer tyvärr.

Fast det är ändå lite kul.

Han lät Snape snurra några varv där han hängde i luften upphissad i foten.

"Släpp ner mig Black!" röt Snape ilsket.

"Varför skulle jag?" undrade han uttråkat och log ett svagt skadeglatt leende.

"För i helvete Black!" skrek Snape. "Släpp ner mig!"

De var helt ensamma i en korridor på sjätte våningen.

Sirius Black hade varit på väg till… ja, det visste han inte, men ändå… när han stötte på Severus snorgärsen Snape. Och uttråkad som den 17 åriga gryffindoraren var hade han bestämt sig för att göra livet lite mera surt för den andra eleven. I hopp om att det kunde göra hans eget liv lite mera intressant.

Han böjde sig fram så han hamna ansikte mot ansikte med den andra pojken som blängde ilsket på mig.

"Vet du vad Snape?" sa han lågt med ansikte ungefär en decimeter från Snapes ansikte. "Jag skulle inte tro det"

Han rätade på sig igen och såg föraktfullt på Snape som slog omkring sig med sina taniga armar för att försöka träffa honom.

"Du missa" sa han retsamt och klev ännu ett steg bort från Snapes viftande armar.

"Du ska få igen för det här!" skrek Snape.

"Skulle inte tro det va?" flinade han hånfullt. "Du har sagt så varje gång jag eller James har gjort något mot dig, och än så länge har det inte hänt något"

Vid det här laget såg Snape smått galen ut.

"Sirius Black nu släpper du ner honom!" röt plötsligt en röst i andra änden av korridoren. "Genast!"

Han vände sig förvånat om. Han hade verkligen inte väntat sig att det skulle komma någon nu. Klockan var ju faktiskt halv 12 på natten.

Stormade mot honom med det långa röda håret på ända och de gröna ögonen lysande av hat kom ingen mindre än Lily Evans.

Helvete.

Varför skulle det just vara hon som kom på honom när han mobbade snorgärsen?

Han skulle till och med ha blivit gladare att se Mr Filch komma flåsande runt hörnet.

Evans stannade ungefär en meter ifrån honom och blängde ilsket på honom.

"Släpp ner honom" befallde hon och pekade på Snape.

"Nej" sa han envist.

"Varför ska du vara en så trögfattad idiot Black?" sa hon trött.

"Evans har en poäng" sa Snape skadeglatt.

Han tänkte precis vända sig om och tala om för Snape att han inte hade något med det här att göra när…

"Käften, jag pratade inte med dig" fräste Evans åt en mycket chockad Snape.

"Go Evans" sa han förvånat.

"Du ska också bara vara tyst" fräste hon. "Och nu släpper du ner honom"

"Varför skulle jag?" sa han överlägset. "Och varför bryr du dig?"

"Därför jag säger det" fräste hon. "Och jag bryr mig inte om den där överhuvudtaget". hon pekade föraktfullt på Snape.

"Så då finns det väl ingen anledning att inte låta honom hänga klar där?"

Hon suckade.

"Korkskalle, vad gör du om Filch eller någon av de andra lärarna kommer då?"

"Så du gör det här för min skull Evans?" sa han förvånat och log charmigt. "Så inte Filch ska ta fast mig"

"Aldrig Black. Jag gör det så gryffindor inte ska förlora några mer elevhemspoäng på grund av dig" sa hon och blängde ilsket på honom.

Som om det bara var hans fel att de hade "råkat" fylla en av toaletterna med fyrverkeripjäser och tänt på dem samtidigt som Malfoy och han idioter till kompisar hade varit där inne?!

Han säger inte att det var de som gjorde det.

Men James hade faktiskt också varit med.

Fast det var självklart inte dom som hade gjort det.

Men det var ändå elakt av Evans att skylla allt på honom!

Han fnös.

"De skulle aldrig få fast mig" sa han överlägset.

Evans skrattade ironiskt.

"Säkert"

Då gav hon honom en rungande örfil.

"Va i helvete håller du på med kvinna?!" Utropade han och höll sig på sin svidande kind. Han tog för säkerhets skull några steg bort från henne.

Han hörde hur Snape skrattade lågt bakom honom. Han blände ilsket på honom.

"Nu släpper du ner honom Sirius Black!" skrek Evans argt. "Innan jag förhäxar dig tillbaks till stenåldern!"

Hon drog fram trollstaven och pekade på honom. Han backade förskräckt några steg till.

Inte för att han, Sirius Black, var rädd för något men man kunde aldrig vara nog säker. Speciellt inte när det handlade om en ilsken Lily Evans utrustad med en trollstav.

"Okejokej, jag ska" sa han och höll upp händerna.

Han tog långsamt fram trollstaven och riktade den mot Snape. Han tvekade.

"Gör det då" morrade Evans.

"Jag ska" sa han irriterat. "Men du skulle bara våga göra något sen" han såg hotfullt på Snape.

"Han skulle inte våga göra något sen när han har två trollstavar riktade mot sig" fnös Evans.

"Säger du det så" sa han och ryckte på axlarna.

Men en snärt med trollstaven föll Snape ner på stengolvet med en duns och ett kvävt stön av smärta.

"Fan ta dig Black" stönade Snape när han försökte ta sig upp. Han ramla flera gånger för han hade inge blod i benen efter att ha hängt uppochner så länge. Allt blod låg i huvudet. Därför var han illröd i ansiktet.

Fast det kanske också berodde på att han var så arg att han kokade.

Sirius var inte säker.

Men han brydde sig inte så mycket, istället kämpade han med att själv försöka stå upp för han garvade så mycket att han höll på att ramla omkull.

Snorgärsen såg hysteriskt rolig ut där han försökte ta sig upp illröd i ansiktet och mumlande svordomar.

"Jag hatar dig Black, du är en arrogant uppblåst korkad idiot…" muttrade Snape. "… som inte förtjänar att gå på Hogwarts. Jag kan inte se vad alla tjejer se hos dig. Du är en tjockskallig dum slemmig åsna…"

Snape fortsatte muttra förolämpningar ett bra tag innan Sirius tröttnade.

"Nu håller du tyst" väste han och tryckte upp trollstaven under hakan på Snape.

Snape såg trotsigt tillbaks men tystnade.

"Severus, gå tillbaks till din sovsal nu" sa Evans plötsligt.

Han ryckte till. Han hade glömt bort att hon också stod där.

"Jag ska, så fort _den här_…" sa Snape med betoning på "den här" och gjorde en gest mot Sirius. "… har tagit bort sin trollstav från mig haka"

"Sirius…" sa Evans varnande.

Han grymtade missbelåtet, men sänkte trollstaven.

Snape flinade triumferande mot honom och böjde sig ner för att ta upp sina saker som han hade tappat när Sirius förhäxade honom.

När han hade plockat upp allt gav han Evans en sorgsen blick (hon tittade demonstrativt åt ett annat håll) och utan ett ord vände han på klacken och gick.

De kunde höra hans snabba steg eka bort i korridoren.

"Så, nöjd nu?" sa han ironiskt och vände sig mot Evans.

"Mycket" sa hon. Hon log inte.

"Tänker du lämna mig ifred nu? Eller tänker du terrorisera mig hela natten?" sa han trött åt henne och började gå. Vart han var på väg visste han inte, men vem bryr sig.

Hon började gå efter honom. Han suckade irriterat.

"Jag tänker se till att du går tillbaks till uppehållsrummet och inte ställer till något mer" sa hon envist.

"Varför, Evans, varför?" suckade han. "Kan du bara inte lämna mig ifred? Jag kommer inte ställa till något, lovar. Jag vill bara vara själv"

"Nej, du måste följa med tillbaks" sa hon och tog tag i hans arm.

Han suckade djupt.

Han ville verkligen inte följa med tillbaks till uppehållsrummet. Han hade lyckats undvika det hela dan och han hade planerat att inte gå tillbaks dit förrän alla andra hade gått och lagt sig.

Varför?

För att det var hans födelsedag… och ingen hade kommit ihåg det.

Han hade i alla fall väntat sig att James skulle komma ihåg det, men nej.

Han hade faktiskt väntat sig att det skulle ha legat en hög av presenter vid hans fotända när han vaknade och James, Remus och Peter skulle ha stått runt hans säng och sjungit för honom. Men nej…

Vilka vänner han hade…

Ett tag hade han trott att de planerade en överraskningsfest för honom, men nu längre verkade det faktiskt inte troligt.

Så han var sårad, därför vandrade han runt i korridorerna på natten.

Imorgon skulle han kunna prata med dem, för då var det inte hans födelsedag längre.

"Jag vill inte Evans" sa han.

"Kom nu" sade hon och började dra i hans arm mot uppehållsrummet. Han stretade emot.

"Jag vill faktiskt inte… Lily" sa han lågt. Hon stannade förvånat.

"Du använde mitt namn" sade hon förundrat och såg in i hans ögon. "Du vill verkligen inte gå dit, eller hur?"

"Helst inte"

"Men du måste komma med mig…" sa hon. "… du kan ju gå och lägga dig. Du ser ut och behöva det"

"Mm, kanske det" mumla han och följde motvilligt med henne.

De gick under tystnad.

"Sirius!" ropade plötsligt en röst. En tjejröst.

Både han och Evans vände sig om.

Där, lutad mot väggen, stod Elina Jackson. En smal tjej med stora blåa ögon och långt rakt svart hår och hon gick i sjätte året i Gryffindor. För kvällen var hon klädd korta jeansshorts och ett blått djupt urringat linne som matchade färgen på hennes ögon.

"Hej Elina" sa han och log sitt charmigaste leende. Hon fnissade.

"Ska du inte dumpa rödtotten och följa med mig?" log hon och räckte fram ena handen mot honom. Bredvid honom gnisslade Evans tänder.

"Varför inte" sa han, log charmigt och gick fram till henne och tog hennes utsträckta hand.

"Sirius…" morrade Evans. "Skulle inte du gå tillbaks till uppehållsrummet?"

"Va tråkig hon är" fnissade Elina lågt i Sirius öra. "Följ med mig så ska jag visa dig någonting speciellt". Hon log förföriskt och la hans ena hand på hennes bröst.

"Jag har ändrat mig Evans" sade han utan att ta blicken från Elina.

"Jävla killar som tänker med kuken istället för hjärnan" muttrade Evans argt. Sirius och Elina började gå bort från henne.

"Elina kan jag få prata med dig?" ropade hon då. Paret längre fram stannade.

"Okej" sa hon och log ett barnsligt leende. Hon kysste Sirius passionerat på munnen innan hon gick fram till Lily.

"Vad i helvete håller du på med?" väste Lily och tog tag i den yngre flickans arm. "Du vet vad dom andra har planerat i uppehållsrummet för Sirius och att dom just nu sitter där och väntar på honom".

"Jag vet" väste Elina argt tillbaks och drog loss sin arm ur Lilys grepp. "Det är hans födelsedag idag, men ingen har brytt sig, ser du inte hur ledsen han är? Jag tänkte bara ge honom en liten present som muntrar upp honom"

"Det kan du inte göra nu, för nu ska han med mig till uppehållsrummet där alla andra väntar på honom". Lily blängde argt på henne.

"Men ser du inte?" sa Elina och log triumferande. "Han vill ha mig"

"Han vet inte vad han själv vill" sa Lily bestämt.

"O jo, det vet han nog" flinade Elina. "Vi ses sen". Hon vände sig mot Sirius och började gå.

"Va i helvete" väste Lily och drog fram trollstaven. "Elina!"

Den yngre flickan vände sig mot henne.

"Jag är ledsen Elina med det är för Sirius bästa" viskade Lily och kastade en glömskeförtrollning på henne. Genast blev Elinas ögon glasklara och lite frånvarande som visade att förtrollningen hade funkat.

"Hej Lily" sa Elina. "Vet du vad jag gör här?". Hon såg förvirrad ut.

"Ja, Elina. Du följde med mig för att hitta Sirius så vi kunde ta med honom tillbaks till uppehållsrummet" sa Lily nöjt. "Och där är han"

"Hej Sirius!" ropade Elina glatt och vinkade åt Sirius som stod i andra änden av korridoren. Han såg förvirrat på henne, men vinkade ändå tillbaks.

"Vet du Lily" viskade Elina. "Jag tror han gillar mig". Hon fnissade.

"Det gör han säkert" sa Lily och himlade med ögonen. "Men ska inte du gå före och berätta för alla att vi har hittat honom?"

"Okej" sa Elina glatt och vände sig om och skuttade iväg. Lily suckade tungt och gick fram till Sirius.

"Öh…" sa han förvirrat. "Vad var det där om?"

"Inget särskilt" sa Evans och ryckte på axlarna. "Ska vi gå då?"

"Vart?" undrade Sirius dumt.

"Uppehållsrummet såklart" suckade hon.

"Men vart tog Elina vägen?" frågande han.

"Eh… hon var tvungen att gå"

"Jaha…" sa han besviket.

De fortsatte gå under tystnad. Tillslut kom de fram till den tjocka damen. Och Sirius stannade.

"Kommer du?" undrade Evans.

"Jag vill inte" sa han.

"Kom igen Bla… Sirius" sa hon vädjande.

"Vill du veta varför jag inte vill gå in dit?" sa han plötsligt. "Varför jag inte vill träffa någon?"

"Okej… varför?"

"För att det är min födelsedag idag och ingen har kommit ihåg den" sa han sorgset och lutade sig mot väggen. "Jag vill helst inte träffa någon förs imorgon".

"Åh… Grattis" sa Evans lågt. "Men du vet Sirius, att morgondagen kommer fortare när du sover"

"Tack… mm, kanske det" sa han.

"Kom nu" sa Evans bestämt och sa lösenordet till tavlan.

"Äntligen, jag trodde ni skulle stå där hela natten" muttrade Den tjocka damen.

Sirius blängde på henne och klev in genom porträtthålet.

"GRATTIS SIRIUS!" utbrast hela gryffindors uppehållsrum.

Han snubblade förskräckt bakåt. Sen började han flina.

Hela Gryffindor var där och han tyckte även han kunde skymta några rawenclaware och hufflepuffare. Alla hade roliga partyhattar på sig och på bortre väggen hade någon hängt upp en stor banderoll med orden "GRATTIS SIRIUS". På ett bord hade det dukas fram massa godsaker och flaskor med honungsöl. Och längst fram stod James, Remus och Peter och log brett.

"Vi trodde aldrig du skulle komma" flinade James och hjälpte Sirius upp på fötter igen. "Ibland kan du vara otroligt envis och tjurskallig". James la armen om honom och drog honom med sig genom folkmassan. Överallt var det personer som ropade grattis åt honom och klappade honom på axeln. De kom fram till ett bord som var överfyllt med paket.

"Grattis kompis" sa James och log.

Sirius kunde inte få fram ett ord. Han bara stod där mållös och stirrade.

"Jag… jag trodde ni hade glömt" fick han fram. James låtsades se förnärmad ut.

"Glömt? Vi?!" Sa han chockat. "Vad tror du om oss egentligen?"

"Vi skulle väl aldrig glömma din födelsedag?" sa Remus vänligt.

"Precis" sköt Peter in.

"Tack killar" sa han lågt.

"Ingen orsak" sa James och tog upp ett paket och kastade det till honom. Han tog vant emot det. "Öppna. Det är från mig"

Han slet ivrigt bort pappret och öppnade lådan. Inuti låg en silverram med ett foto på alla marodörer samlade. De log mot honom och vinkade.

Han kände hur det blev tjockt i halsen. Utan att säga nått gick han fram till James och gav honom en kram. James blev först lite förvånade men kramade snart tillbaks. Alla jublade.

"Tack" sa han och släppte sin bästa kompis. "Tack allesammans!" ropade han sen till alla i uppehållsrummet.

Senare, fram mot 4 på morgonen, låg alla 17 åriga killar i Gryffindor i sina sängar och stirrade upp i taket.

"Tack igen" sa Sirius.

"Inget att tacka för" sa James. "Du förtjänade det"

"Men jag kan fortfarande inte tro att du trodde att vi hade glömt" sa Remus förundrat.

"Men vad skulle jag tro då när ni inte grattade mig på morgonen eller sa något över huvudtaget" sa han.

"Men tänkte du inte på att det kanske var en överraskningsfest?" sa James och gäspade.

"Jo… men det blev så sent så jag började tror att det inte skulle bli nått sånt heller" sa han lågt.

"Men vi hade det klart jättelänge och väntade bara på att du skulle komma" sa Remus.

"Men du kom ju aldrig…" sa Peter sömnigt.

"Nä, för du va så tjurskallig att du trodde vi hade glömt och gick runt i korridorerna och surade och tyckte synd om dig själv" sa James och flinade.

"Mm…"

"Men det var tur att vi sände ut Lily för att hitta dig" flinade James.

"Så hon var med på det hela?" sa han förvånat.

"Ja, självklart" sa James. "Om inte hon hämtat dig, hade du väl aldrig kommit"

"Å… då måste jag säga att hon är en väldigt duktig skådespelare" sa han förundrat.

"Ja, visst är hon helt underbar" sa James lyckligt.

Alla suckade tungt och Sirius kastade en kudde på honom.

"Vad var det där bra för?!" sa James irriterat och kastade tillbaks kudden rak i Sirius flinande ansikte.

"Sluta nu killar" sa Remus trött.

"Vad? Vad har vi gjort?" sa Sirius och James med en mun. Remus suckade.

Det hördes en ljudlig snarkning från Peters säng som sa att han hade somnat.

"Vi kanske också ska sova" sa Remus.

"Jag är inge trött" gäspade James.

"Nähä, säger du det så" flinade Sirius. James räckte ut tungan åt honom.

"Godnatt killar" sa Remus och drog för gardinerna runt sin säng.

"God natt Måntand" sa Sirius och James.

"God natt Tramptass" sa James.

"God natt Tagghorn" sa Sirius. Han drog för gardinerna runt sin säng och la sig ner.

"Tack"

-

Så :D känner mig duktig som lägger ut något ;P

Har precis börjat gymnasiet, så har knappt någon tid att skriva mellan läxor och kompisar… så ni som väntar på en fortsättning på "En mugglare i Slytherin" ellr "Pojken-som-blev-ingen" får nog vänta ett tag till… sorry. Ska försöka göra så gott jag kan för er skull : )

Men snälla skicka en Review ^^ för då blir jag glad :D och då kanske det går fortare att skriva ;P


End file.
